1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
There is a technique called augmented reality in which information is presented additionally to a real object which actually exists in the real world, by using a computer. In the augmented reality, information which is displayed additionally to a real object is also referred to as a “virtual object”. An augmented reality function is mounted in a head mounted display (hereinafter, also referred to as an “HMD”).
The HMD captures an image of external scenery with a camera, and performs image recognition on an image through the capturing so as to generate or acquire a virtual object. In a non-transmissive HMD in which a visual field of a user is blocked in a state in which the user wears the HMD, the user visually recognizes a captured image and a virtual object which are superimposed on each other. In a transmissive HMD in which the visual field of the user is not blocked in a state in which the user wears the HMD, only the virtual object is visually recognized by the user. The user wearing the transmissive HMD views both a real object of the real world and the virtual object and can thus realistically experience the augmented reality. JP-A-2010-67083 discloses a technique for realizing the augmented reality in a transmissive HMD.
The above-described virtual object is frequently disposed so as to be superimposed on a real object or disposed around the real object. For this reason, there is a problem in that display of the virtual object in the non-transmissive/transmissive HMD may hinder a user from visually recognizing the real object. Such a problem is not taken into consideration in the techniques disclosed in JP-A-2010-67083 and JP-A-2005-38008. In addition, there is a problem in that, even in a case where it is considered that a virtual object is not required to be displayed, the virtual object is displayed, and this may hinder a user from visually recognizing the real object and may thus experience inconvenience.
For this reason, a head mounted display is desirable in which display of a virtual object does not hinder visual recognition of a real object.